


if we make it out alive

by iwoulddieforginnyweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Luna Potter, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Albus Severus Potter, Pining, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoulddieforginnyweasley/pseuds/iwoulddieforginnyweasley
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is thirteen, fierce, and absolutely brilliant, but can't escape what her last name means for her future.Albus Severus Potter is just trying to get by, with the weight of his past and the uncertainty of his feelings drowning him.James Sirius Potter is determined to make his last year at Hogwarts his best one yet, no matter what it takes.And who knows what will happen, if somehow the cards align and let the Potter children finish their year at Hogwarts with their heads intact.  But, we're not quite there yet, we've got a long way to go.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	if we make it out alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you're reading this, you decided to read my fic, which is absolutely great, thank you so much. Anywho, this is sorta Cursed Child compliant, but we'll see how much I leave in. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One -

The first time Lily Luna Potter realized quite what those three names of her meant was a cold autumn morning. Her parents had taken her to Diagon Alley, James was starting at Hogwarts, you see, and they had to get his supplies. And as they stumbled through the brick wall, entering the roads speckled with golden light, magic, and dust, all eyes turned to the family.   
“Why are they staring?” Little Lily asked her mother, who bent down, just slightly, to avoid drawing more attention to them than the amount that was unavoidable.   
“I’ll tell you later,” Ginny Potter whispered to her daughter, a worried look in her usually bright eyes. And that evening, Lily’s parents explained everything to her, well, as much as the nine year old could truly comprehend. Lily understood that her father had killed a very bad man, that people would always know the Potter name, and that for the rest of her life, it’d be a burden she’d have to carry. This, of course, was a heavy weight for a child, but as Harry knew better than anyone, it was possible. And the pressure couldn’t mess her up too bad, Harry thought, the Potter children would be fine, live their lives normally.   
Thought is the key word here, however. 

On a very similar autumn morning, five years later, Lily Luna Potter was starting her third year at Hogwarts. It turns out Albus Dumbledore, her brother’s namesake, was right about one thing, fame changes someone, especially a child. She had grown up, no longer a confused little girl, and now a charming, fearless, bold, young woman. Her flaming hair had grown almost to her waist and she was quite proud of it, mind you. She hadn’t gotten her father’s eyes, which her parent’s always joked was a good thing, because with them she’d be a spitting image of her namesake, but rather the soft brown Weasley ones, with the freckles to match. And she was powerful, far more than her brothers combined, which she regularly teased them about. With a burning passion for potions, her parent’s Quidditch skills, and that classic Lily charm, her classmates had come to know her as nearly unstoppable.  
“Lily! Mum says we’re going to leave without you if you don’t hurry up!” Albus called from downstairs.   
“Tell her that I’d take the motorbike instead!” Lily shouted back, threw the last three textbooks in her suitcase, and slammed it shut. Levitating the suitcase down the hall, she slipped down the banister, shoes in hand.   
“How many times do I have to tell you? No using magic if you’re not of age,” Harry called from outside.   
“Come on dad, this house practically reeks of magic, no one is going to notice,” James grinned, throwing his suitcase in the back of their muggle car.   
“Plus, our aunt is conveniently the Minister of Magic,” Albus reminded his father, coming out of their house.   
“Like your Aunt Hermione would ever let you get away with breaking the rules,” Ginny scoffed, picking Lily’s orange tabby cat up and ushering it into the car.  
“Also, you’re Harry Potter, they’d let you do anything,” Lily added.  
“The Boy Who Lived,” James mocked, climbing in the backseat with his siblings.   
“Very funny,” Harry replied dryly, though his children laughed at the smile on his face. “Where to?” Harry brought his hands to the wheel in a show.  
“School.”  
“Scorpius.”  
“Home.”   
“Alright then,” Harry said with a broad smile on his face. “Let’s go to Hogwarts.”   
~~~  
Albus Severus Potter was going back to Hogwarts. It was nearly all he had thought about for the past three months, a steady beat in the back of his head. And he was going to see Scorpius, his best friend, the son of his father’s worst enemy. Which was rather romantic, when you think about it, Scorpius had always said.   
Swallowing, Albus shoved that thought back into the caverns of his mind and instead focused on the wall in front of him.  
“James, you first,” Ginny said, gesturing towards the brick. James grinned, running through it.  
“Albus, your turn.” Albus just stared, his palms getting sweaty, his mind racing back to the year before. He’d had nightmares all summer and without Scorpius there to settle his thoughts, it became nearly impossible to escape them. They’d filled that void in the back of his head that used to be crammed with his doubts surrounding his father and his relationship, and, for better or for worse, they would remain there.   
“Albus,” Harry said softly, patting his son’s back awkwardly. He had gotten better at talking to his son, but the uncomfortable tear between them was still healing.   
Albus cleared his throat, braced himself, and ran through the wall, right into the entrance to the young magical world itself, Platform 9 ¾.  
“ALBUS!” an unmistakable voice called from his right. Whipping his head around so hard it hurt his neck, Albus turned to see Scorpius Malfoy running towards him. His blonde hair was cut short again, like it was every September, and Albus was sure he must have grown at least another four inches.  
Albus bounded towards his friend in great, foolish steps and they collided together, arms wrapped around the other.   
“I missed you,” Albus said, a smile in his voice as he buried his face in Scorpius’s shoulder.   
“Right back at you,” Scorpius beamed and pulled away from the hug.   
“You didn’t write nearly enough this summer,” Albus scolded, his brow scrunched.  
“I know, I know. Father said I couldn’t send a letter every day. Apparently it’s “desperate”.” Albus laughed.  
“I suppose he has a point.”   
“Malfoy,” a voice said from behind the two boys, Harry Potter. Albus looked up and there was Draco Malfoy, his now long blonde hair slicked back, looking more like his father than ever, if it weren’t for the sad look in his grey eyes.   
“Potter,” Draco said, offering a slight nod at his childhood rival. Scorpius rolled his eyes.  
“Father, you promised you wouldn’t act like this anymore,” he said, turning to the elder Malfoy.  
“I’m not acting like this anymore,” Draco said. “I simply said ‘Potter’.”   
“You too, Dad,” Albus whined. “It’s been nearly thirty years, you’d think there’d be bigger things to worry about.”   
“Well there aren’t bigger things to worry about thanks to me,” Harry defended.  
“Oh, yes, I’m sorry ‘Savior of the Wizarding World’. Isn’t that what they call you?” Draco questioned.   
“Dad!”   
“Father!”   
“Fine,” the two men sighed, turning to each other again.  
“My bad, Malfoy,” Harry said, extending his hand.  
“It’s fine,” he replied, shaking his hand and Albus thought a faint smile may have crossed his face, if just for an instant.  
This is going to be the best year yet, Albus thought. But still, that crevice in the back of his head, the one where the nightmares lived and Scorpius and all the other things that were far too complicated to acknowledge, it whispered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd... that's the first chapter. It's kinda short, I know, but hopefully as I flesh out the story a bit more they'll get longer. We shall see.


End file.
